A Silver Star in the Black Night
by Bloodterfly
Summary: When Shiro, Neko and Kuoh are walking 'home', still dazed by finding out Shiro's memories are incomplete, the Colorless King attacks. Includes a re-written ending, With ShiroxKuroh as main paring, but nothing explicit. Fic about the Silver clan and the events at the end of the series. May differ from the plot line in the anime. I don't own K or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were busy as always. People talking, laughing, walking and daydreaming. Thousands of them. In those crowds, three figures were passing by quietly, pretending to belong there.

The one with the silver hair and the red umbrella looked sad and with his head in the clouds, like he didn't seem to notice what was going on outside his head. A taller teen, his black hair tied together in a ponytail and a serious expression on his face, walked next to him, scanning him every few seconds with his silver eyes. At least there was a girl with non-matching eyes following them, looking curiously.

'Shirooo, are you alright?' she asked when the three turned left and suddenly faced a little townpark. Well, it was hardly a park, actually just some grass and trees and benches.

Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled. 'Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking, that's al.' He pointed at a bench. 'Let's rest here for a bit before we go back home.'

They sat down, and with 'them' I meant Neko and Shiro. The black-haired teen just stood beside them and scanned the surroundings.

'Kuroh?' Shiro asked. 'Is there something wrong?'

Kuroh closed his eyes and said: 'No. Nothing.'

Shiro petted on the seat beside him. 'Then sit down already and try to relax.'

Kuroh sighed and sat down on the wooden bench. 'And you?' he said. 'How can you be so calm?'

Shiro looked aside and noticed Neko was exploring the park and chasing squirls. His eyes became sad when he thought of this afternoon.

'Hey.' He felt two fingers grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into Kuroh's eyes. Shiro stared back intensely until the fingers released him and said: 'I won't deny I'm worrying about what happened,' he almost whispered, looking at the other shyly. 'Or sad because I don't know who I am anymore. But stressing out won't help, I figured, neither panicking.'

'What do you think is going on?'

Shiro smiled sad. 'Kukuri doesn't remember me. I haven't got a home. Even mom and dad… They probably never existed in the first place. Maybe…'

'Shiro…'

'Maybe I'm losing it, maybe I ám losing my memories, maybe I hit my head or something ,and now just don't remember killing that person.. Wouldn't that be awful?'

'Shiro, you…'

'Kuroh, there's something I have to tell you,' Shiro sighed.

The other looked at him, concern mixed with distrust.

'When I got in my closet the other day… I just wanted to pick another uniform, but what I saw… One of my uniforms was drenched in blood. I- I really don't know why and how, you have to believe me! But I want to be honest with you, even though you might want to kill me now. I…'

Shiro couldn't look the other in the eyes en kept his eyes on the ground. He waited for the other to react, to be all Kuroh-like and 'We will have to wait until I know absolutely sure you're the colorless king' stuff.

Or to kill him, of course.

He could never have suspected what happened.

...

The colorless king, in the body of a random person, sat on the roof. He was fed up with this kid, whom powers he couldn't even steal. If this would continue, he and the other brat would find out what was going on. With the powers of the Silver King, his former body might even be able to stop him.

That moment, he made eye contact with Yatogami Kuroh.

Within seconds he had taken over the boy. He had a strong mind and he felt not at ease at this body, but it would do. He looked to the right and saw the Silver King, sitting on the bench and looking down. It was almost too perfect. His hands shifted at the katana to his left, but then he felt resistance. On that moment, the Colorless King was convinced he could not draw that sword. Yatogami wouldn't let him. So he simply took the sword, still within the hilt and raised it. On the last moment, the other boy looked up and his eyes became wide in fear.

The Colorless King grinned, heard a loud 'SHIRO!' from aside and then slammed the katana as hard as he could against Shiro's head.

NOTE: Thank you for reading! Please, if there're too many spelling errors, just give me a comment, English isn't my mother language so I may have trouble with that ^^ I'm working on part 2 already.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kuroh came to his senses again, someone was hissing at him. He looked down, confused and dizzy, seeing Neko standing protectively before Shiro and showing her teeth.

Kuroh was surprised he held his katana in his hand, was even more surprised to see Shiro… Lying there on the grass. He tried to approach the boy, wanting to make sure he was all right, but Neko didn't move from her place and looked quite dangerous.

'What happened?' Kuroh. 'What happened to Shiro?'

'What do you mean by that?' Neko almost cried. Her eyes were wet. 'You, you BAKA you took that thing and then you hurt Neko's Shiro!'

'But I…' He watched Neko sit down before her friend, and frowned. Was he losing his memories too? Had he really attacked Shiro? Confused, he tried to explain to Neko: 'I swear I had no intention of hurting Shiro. I don't even remember anything from the past minute. You have to believe me. Let me check Shiro out, so we can-'

'NOOO! I won't let you near my Shiro ever-ever-ever again!' Neko shouted and she continued with trying to wake her friend.

'But we-'

Suddenly, Neko's head shot up and she looked scared to the street left from the park.

'Those stupid people are coming! The blue ones!' she said. Then she tried to pull Shiro up, who was still unconscious. 'Shiro, wake up!' she cried. 'We have to run home!'

Kuroh sighed. 'That is not going to work. Neko, you'll have to thrust me. I swear I won't hurt Shiro again without reason. You have my word. Now let me help you.'

Neko hesitated, but with another concerned look at the left she nodded. Kuroh sighed with relief and sat down by Shiro, checking his pulse and lifting an eyelid. Thank god, the boy was still alive. Kuroh slid his arm under the other's knees and back and lifted him. The red umbrella fell on the ground. Neko grabbed it, and shouted: 'Hurry, hurry!' She ran out of the townpark, guiding Kuroh in his way. Quickly, they hurried into a dark ally, just at the moment when some people from Scepter 4 entered the park.

Shiro felt like a doll in his arms, not heavy at all but surprisingly limp. His eyes were still closed and Kuroh looked at him with concern while he wondered what had happened earlier. Together with Neko, he run through the city, heading for the river to reach the school again.

They were going home after all.

…..

It was dark. Painful.

Bounce, bounce, bounce…

Was it a heartbeat?

No, it was his head.

It hurt. A lot.

'Shiro, pull yourself together. Wake up.'

'Shirooooo, hurry up and open your eyes!'

'Come on.' Someone lifted his eyelid, and Shiro moaned when the bright light reached his eyes.

'He's awake,' the voice said.

'It hurts…'

'I know. But You'll have to wake up.'

Shiro opened his eyes for a bit and saw Neko and Kuroh staring at him. He was laying on grass. A cool breeze caressed his cheeks. He blinked a few times and tried to sit up. That wasn't a good idea: a fit of pain stroke through his head and his vision became blur. He felt a hand pushing him back in lying position. He blinked another time and suddenly noticed it. Kuroh. He rememberd what happened. Kuroh. Smashing his head.

With a sudden 'Uwaah!' he shook Kuroh's hand of his shoulder and crawled back, looking at the other boy with big, scared eyes.

'Shiro, I-'

Shiro stood, forgetting about his pain and stumbled a few steps back. That's when dizziness overwhelmd him and he sank on his knees.

'Shiro! Lay down, you idiot, you have a concussion.'

He felt a hand behind his head, slowly laying him down on the soft thing that, Shiro realized, had to be Kuroh's black coat. He sighed and looked at the other.

'Aren't you going to kill me?'

Kuroh shook his head. 'That wasn't me. I don't know what happened, but I don't remember anything.'

Shiro smiled. 'Sounds… Familiar.'

'Neko is going to get us back in the school. The damage is not that bad, if you can rest for at least 24 hour in your dorm room you should be able to function almost normally again.'

'How are we going there? I can try walking, but-'

'I'll carry you.'

'That would be far too embaressing,' Shiro mumbled.

'Well, I carried you all back here, so another few meters won't hurt.'

Shiro blushed. 'What? Where are we then?'

'Already near the river.'

'Oh… Sorry to be a burden to you.'

Kuroh shook his head. 'For you to say such a thing…. You really are abnormal.'

'That's me.' Shiro smiled, but the smile disappeared when pain stroke through his head again. This time, it was so bad all his thoughts vanished and everything became dark. When Kuroh scooped him up again, he already had lost consciousness.


End file.
